


of cold weather and warm leather

by lostinforest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Polish translation, Polski | Polish, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, Pre-Relationship, adam is wearing ronan's leather jacket, polskie tłumaczenie, pynch - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy otworzył oczy, jego ramiona okrywała skórzana kurtka należąca do Ronana. Skóra była miękka pod jego opuszkami. Pachniała wyraźnie deszczem, benzyną i Ronanem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of cold weather and warm leather

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of cold weather and warm leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702477) by [klainederful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful). 



Wszystkie ubrania, które posiadał Adam były zbyt lekkie na wyjątkowo mroźną zimę, która zaatakowała Henriettę. Drżał na całym ciele, chowając przemarznięte dłonie głęboko w kieszeniach spodni. Pochylił nisko głowę, chcąc choć odrobinę osłonić się przed ostrym wiatrem.

Ronan szedł obok, zerkając na niego od czasu do czasu, i starając się jednocześnie sprawiać wrażenie obojętnego. Wyglądał jakby minusowa temperatura wcale mu nie przeszkadzała, chociaż z logicznego punktu widzenia powinien właśnie zamarzać w swojej skórzanej kurtce. Znajdowali się na obrzeżach miasta. W pobliżu nie było żadnych drzew ani domów, które mogłyby ich ochronić przed wściekle wyjącym wiatrem. Adam zacisnął pięści i zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na magicznej linii mocy pulsującej w jego żyłach. Starał się znaleźć ten jeden słabszy punkt, który teraz mieli naprawić, ale wtedy szczególnie lodowaty podmuch wiatru uderzył w niego z całej siły, pozbawiając go tchu i koncentracji.

\- Cholera - wymamrotał, obejmując się ramionami, by zatrzymać tyle ciepła, ile się da. Miał zamiar spróbować ponownie, gdy nagle otoczyło go coś ciepłego. Kiedy otworzył oczy, jego ramiona okrywała skórzana kurtka należąca do Ronana. Skóra była miękka pod jego opuszkami. Pachniała wyraźnie deszczem, benzyną i Ronanem.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić - powiedział, nienawidząc silnie przebijającego się w jego słowach akcentu, którego nie potrafił w tych warunkach wytłumić. - Nie za zimno na rycerskość?

Ronan wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Jestem po prostu praktyczny, Parrish. Sam nie naprawię linii, jeśli ty zamarzniesz tutaj na śmierć. - Zaczął przeskakiwać z jednej nogi na drugą, by się jakoś rozgrzać. - Teraz rób, co masz robić i wracajmy do cholernego samochodu.

Wciąż dość niechętnie, Adam wsunął ręce w rękawy. Były dla niego zdecydowanie za długie, zakrywając dłonie aż po same knykcie. Od razu jednak poczuł się lepiej. Wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnienie, skóra zamrowiła od ciepła i czegoś jeszcze.

Ignorując przenikliwe spojrzenie Ronana, spróbował ponownie skupić się na linii.  _Tam_. Kilka kroków dalej, zablokowana przez solidnie wyglądające odłamki skalne.

\- Musimy je przesunąć.

Ronan przewrócił oczami. - Oczykurwawiście.

Palce zdrętwiały im od zimna, a bezlitośnie siekący wiatr wgryzał się w skórę, pokonując warstwy ubrań, które mieli na sobie. Mimo to udało im się szybko uporać z problemem. Po przesunięciu ostatniego z kamieni, Adam poczuł w sobie napływ mocy płynący z odblokowanej linii geomantycznej. Jego zdrowe ucho wypełnił szelest liści. Cabeswater było zadowolone.

Po powrocie do BMW, Ronan zatrzasnął swoje drzwi od strony kierowcy i od razu uruchomił silnik.

\- Dziękujmy Bogu za ogrzewanie - westchnął. Jego policzki i dłonie, które zacisnął na kierownicy były zaczerwienione od mrozu. Adam stał się nagle dotkliwie świadomy faktu, że wciąż miał na sobie kurtkę przyjaciela i natychmiast zaczął ją z siebie ściągać.

\- Nie jest mi teraz potrzebna - Ronan zatrzymał go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i cały czas patrząc na drogę.

Włączone ogrzewanie spełniło swoje zadanie, samochód wypełnił się ciepłym powietrzem w okamgnieniu. Wtedy Adam zdał sobie sprawę, że jemu też powinno się zrobić ciepło,  _za ciepło_ , w pożyczonej kurtce, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast oczekiwanego dyskomfortu, poczuł na skórze nagłą lekkość materiału. Przejechał palcem wzdłuż długości jednego z rękawów, śledząc opuszką szwy.

\- Zabrałeś ją sobie ze snu, prawda?

Ronan uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. 

 - Zakupy są przereklamowane.

Adam jeszcze ciaśniej owinął się kurtką. Czuł na sobie ciężar spojrzenia chłopaka, ale sam nie podniósł wzroku.

\- Teraz wiem, czemu nigdy jej nie zdejmujesz.

Dotarło do niego rozbawione parsknięcie. - Daj spokój, Parrish, jeśli chciałeś mnie rozebrać, wystarczyło tylko grzecznie spytać.

Adam przewrócił oczami, chociaż czuł, jak krew momentalnie nabiega mu do policzków. Miał nadzieję, że Ronan był ponownie skupiony na drodze.

\- Pieprz się, Lynch.

Uśmieszek Ronana był ostry jak nóż. 

\- Chcesz jednak o coś zapytać? 

Adam westchnął z rozdrażnieniem i odwrócił się twarzą do okna, chcąc ukryć przed nim rumieniec. Czy chciał? Może.

_Czego chcesz, Adamie?_

Na zewnątrz kurz wirował w powietrzu, niesiony przez wiatr, a wszystko inne było skąpane w ciepłych promieniach słońca. Oparł głowę o chłodną szybę i przymknął powieki, pozwalając, by jednostajne kołysanie auta go uśpiło. Był tak bardzo zmęczony.

\- Możesz ją zatrzymać, skoro tak bardzo ci się podoba - Ronan oznajmił nieoczekiwanie. Adam odwrócił powoli głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego myśli były niczym wata, rozmyte przez sen. Zamrugał nieprzytomnie.

\- Co?

-  _Moją kurtkę_ , Parrish. - Ronan zmienił bieg z większą siłą niż to było konieczne. - Możesz ją sobie wziąć.

Adam potarł policzek i spojrzał na siebie, nagle zawstydzony.

\- To nie do końca mój styl.

Ronan milczał, długie palce zaciskając na kierownicy. A potem, z wykalkulowaną obojętnością, odparł:

\- Może czas to zmienić.

Adam przyjrzał się uważnie jego twarzy, ale ta nic nie zdradzała. Jedynie ostrożność i chłodne opanowanie.

Zastanawiał się, czy Ronanowi chodziło o to, że powinien nosić więcej skóry, czy może szczególnie podobał mu się widok Adama mającego na sobie  _jego_  ubrania.

Przygryzł wargę i nie powiedział nic. Był pewien, że już zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Adam pociągnął rękawy w dół o jeszcze kilka centymetrów, zakrywając całkowicie swoje dłonie. Materiał podszewki muskającej palce był niewiarygodnie miękki, aksamitny w dotyku.

\- Nie mogę tak zwyczajnie…

\- Parrish - Ronan zabębił palcami po kierownicy. - Mogę sobie wyśnić tysiące takich samych kurtek, jeśli tylko zechcę. Weź ją i tyle.

Plastikowa torba przefrunęła nad przednią szybą i Adam podążył za nią wzrokiem. Pomyślał o swoim mieszkaniu, nieogrzanym i pełnym przeciągów, o kilku mizernych, wyświechtanych kocach ułożonych na żałośnie małym materacu, których używał do zatrzymania choć odrobiny ciepła w chłodną noc. Westchnął.

\- Dzięki.

\- Taa, nieważne. Może nosząc ją przestaniesz wyglądać jak frajer.

Adam szturchnął go lekko w ramię, po czym wygodniej umościł się na swoim siedzeniu, jeszcze szczelniej owijając się za dużym okryciem. Zamknął oczy i natychmiast poczuł na sobie wzrok Ronana, pod wpływem którego jego skóra zamrowiła, jakby łagodnie połaskotana. Oparł policzek o szybę, by ukryć uśmiech unoszący kąciki jego ust.

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć, witam. Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie dla tego fandomu, aczkolwiek na pewno nie ostatnie. Mam nadzieję, że przekład czytało się wam przyjemnie i gładko. Jeśli jednak zauważycie jakieś błędy, niezgodności - śmiało, dajcie znać. Piszcie, co myślicie. 
> 
> Możecie również znaleźć mnie na tumblrze: kvinski.tumblr.com


End file.
